The Void (transcript)
Wu: Previously on Masters of Friendship.... ( (Recap ends. Then Ninjago: Rebooted Intro plays.) :Fold ::Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! ::Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again ::We just jump up kick back whip around and spin ::Ninja! Go! ::Jump up kick back whip around and spin (Ends the song with the episode title.) Wu: Episode 51: The Void : : Is this... Maretropolis? : : Somepony wanna tell me what the hay is goin' on? : : Holy new personas, ponies! You're the... Masked Matter-Horn! Fili-Second! Zapp! R-Radiance! Mistress Mare-velous! Saddle Rager! You're the... Power Ponies! :thud :noises :Mane-iac: Power Ponies! laughs How kind of you to join us! : : Huh? :Mane-iac: laughter :Mane-iac: laughter : : Did she just call us... Power Ponies? : : You're the... the superheroes from my comic book! It somehow zapped us all in here! : : So somepony zap us back out! : : My comic book! It said the way to get back to where we started was to defeat the Mane-iac! Your arch-nemesis! :Mane-iac: Time for the mane event! :crash : : Pinkie! Where'd she go?! : : Wheeeeeeee! : : She could be miles away from here by now! Pinkie is Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis! :noise :clang : : Whoa! noises :Mane-iac: cackles : : Twilight! Freeze her mane! : : Do what? : : You're the Masked Matter-Horn! You can shoot all kinds of crazy power beams from your horn! :fizzling out :Mane-iac: You know, I'm beginning to enjoy this. cackles : : gasps :thud : : Dash! Quick! You're Zapp, and your superpower is controlling the mighty forces of nature! Unholster the lightning bolt! :crackling :cracking : : Lightning, not a tornado! : : yelps : : yelping : : Whoa! : : Whoa-whoa! : : screaming : : Fluttershy! You're Saddle Rager! Lose your temper, and you'll turn into a huge, super-strong monster! : : Oh, gosh! That wouldn't... be very... polite! : : Ugh! Rarity! Use your jewelry to create attack constructs! : : What's an attack construct?! : : Just think of something, anything, and your bracelet makes it appear! :crockery : : Something useful! :thud : : The Electro-Orb! :Mane-iac: Well, this has been quite the mane-raising experience. But I really must be going. laughs :thud :Mane-iac: Why, thank you, Hum Drum! laughter :noises : : I'm Hum Drum...?! Oh no... noises Applejack! You gotta... help stop the... tornado from destroying.. the city! : : But every time I move, this darn lasso gets tighter! : : You're psychically connected to it! Will it to where you want it to go, and it'll obey you! :whipping :thud : : giggles That was spin-tastic! : : Lemme get this straight: We've been sucked into some kind of comic-book world? : : Technically, it's called Maretropolis. And if we wanna get back to Ponyville, I think we have to stop the Mane-iac from using her doomsday device to destroy it! : : No biggie. I was already awesome. And now we've all got superpowers! : : Almost all of us have superpowers... : : But you must have them too, Spikey-boo. Your character is wearing a cape! : : Yeah, for absolutely no reason. He's pretty much useless... : : Good thing you're not really Hum Drum, then. : : Yeah, good thing... : : So the six of us Power Ponies will take care of Mane-iac, and get us back to Ponyville! : : Spike, where is the Mane-iac building her doomsday device? : : Her top-secret headquarters! But you'd better get there quick. That glowing orb she just stole is what she's going to use to power it up! : : Lead the way, Spike! : : Then leave the rest to us! : : sighs :light humming : : There it is! : : Is that a... shampoo factory? : : All right, Power Ponies, here's the plan. Rarity, you, me and— : : Come on out, Mane-iac! Or the Power Ponies are comin' in! :crash : : So much for "element of surprise". : : Guess I'll just hang back here doing nothing. :crackling : : Oh, I don't think she's home. Maybe we should just come back later. :Mane-iac: laughter : : She's home. :door opening : : Time to Power Pony up! : : Ooh! Nice catchphrase! : : Freeze ray! :thwap : : It's an improvement, darling. :thud : : giggles :banging :crash : : Ooh, I do so love a functional accessory! : : whimpering :strikes :Henchpony: My hair! : : Seriously? You aren't even just a little angry right now? : : Nice work, Power Ponies! Now let's take care of the Mane-iac and get ourselves home! :Mane-iac: I don't think so! I have a city to destroy, and I'm not about to let the Power Ponies stop me! Not this time! : : Just watch us! : : The Hairspray Ray of Doom! It stops you in your tracks and renders your powers useless! :hissing :clunk : : We'll just see about that! :hissing :cracking :tink :Mane-iac: laughter : : Fluttershy, please! Just a little anger?! : : Well, I'm not so much angry as I am concerned, bordering on terrified! :hissing : : Don't spray! :Mane-iac: cackles Oh, Hum Drum, why in all of Maretropolis would I use the Hairspray Ray of Doom on you? Rather pointless, don't you think? : : of concern :slamming :clang : : What am I'' supposed to do? I'm useless. No wonder my friends never need me to do anything important. ''They're the ones with superpowers. They've probably already figured out how to escape. :clang : : Or not! :cracking :ringing :hissing :cracking :Mane-iac: Congratulations, Power Ponies! laughs You shall live just long enough to see me fire... the instrument of your destruction! cackles Once the Electro-Orb has powered it up completely, this cannon will amplify the power of my mane one million times, expelling an energy blast that will cause everypony in Maretropolis's mane to grow wild! laughs You will be my weapon's first victims, and there is nopony who can save you from this fate! laughter : : Ahem. I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting about somepony? :Mane-iac: Hum Drum? Little guy? No superpowers whatsoever? laughs He's utterly useless! :ringing :hissing :Mane-iac: Puh-lease. Everypony knows you just keep him around because you tone feel sowwy for him. Wah. Wah. : : Maybe in your world. But in our world, Spike— uh, Hum Drum always comes through when we need him! Always! :Rest of Power Ponies: agreements : : I'm not like Hum Drum! When my friends really need me, I do come through! And they need me now! :Mane-iac: laughs I see dementia must be a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Hairspray Ray of Doom. laughs Tonight, we stand upon the brink of immortality, for we collectively – though, mostly me – have finally defeated our most hated nemeses! We have hurled the brush of badness into the now fearful face of laughs goodness, and have struck a blow for freedom in the name of oppression! And nothing will stop us! laughs :rattling :Henchponies: yelping :whinny :ringing :rattling :thwack :hissing : : Way to go, Spike! :cracking :clang : : Get mad! : : I'm trying! noises : : Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it! :Mane-iac: Over there! There! There! Idiots! :cracking :thud :crackling :crackling : : Need a place to put these guys! :clanging :thudding : : Hold it right there, partner! :zapping :Henchponies: screaming :scream : : Fluttershy, where are you going? : : You seem to have everything under control. : : Fluttershy, we need you! You have to power up! : : I'm sorry, it's just that nothing is making me mad. :buzzing :smack :squealing : : Oh, goodness! Are you okay? the Mane-iac Are you kidding me? I mean, I know you're evil and everything, but frustrated you hurt a teensy, little, harmless firefly?! Really?! Well you're just a great, big, meanie! getting deeper There! I said it! What makes you think '''you're' so special?! Like the rules of common courtesy don't apply to you?!'' getting even deeper Why don't you pick on '''somepony your own size?!' roars :buzzing :firing : : roars :'Mane-iac': yelps : : roaring :noises : : spits :'Mane-iac': My mane! laughs My ''maaaaaane! insanely :thud :crackling : : Once again, the day is saved by— : : yelping (The Ninja are inside a rocket ship in space.) Jay: Is this the greatest thing ever or what? Kai: Where are you? We're trapped in space and you...where did you go? Jay: Guys, we're in space. I thought this is stuff only Fritz Donnegan gets to enjoy. Lloyd: Fritz is from a comic book, dude. This is real! Jay: Well, you got me hooked on the character. Would you lighten up and not step on your dreams of being a real Starfarer just yet? Lloyd: We have to find a way to take control of the ship. If they get the Golden Weapons back to the Overlord, Ninjago doesn't stand much of a chance. (Kai accidentally bumps into him.) Whoa! Kai: But there's no access to the rest of the ship. The only way out is through the same airlock we came in. Zane: And if my memory banks serve correct, space has a way of taking one's breath away, in the negative sense. (The Nindroids pilot the rocket.) Cryptor: Delta V guidance. Data point zero thirty. Initiate auto sequencing. (Min-Droid sets the time for five minutes.) Zane: Enjoy it while you can, Jay, because in five minutes, the entire ship is scheduled to lighten up. The supplemental boosters are set to detach. Kai: Uh, I'm a Ninja, not an astronaut. What does that mean? Zane: The portion of the ship we are currently stationed will soon detach and we will be abandoned in space with it. Nya: (On screen with Garmadon, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L.) Hello? Kai? Anyone? Can you read me? Kai: We read you loud and clear. Garmadon: They're alive! They're alive. Nya: (Simultaneously) Whoa! Yes! Wu: Good to hear you boys. We're going to get you home safe. P.I.X.A.L. was able to find the blueprints for the rocket. You need to escape the cargo hold before it's too late. Near the front of the ship is an A2 storage compartment. Inside are emergency spacesuits. Cole: That will be a doozy. We can't get the spacesuits unless we go outside. Problem is, we can't go outside without the spacesuits. Any other suggestions? Garmadon: (He whispers and covers his microphone.) They are completely out of their element. Even if they get through this, what chance do we have of getting them home? Kai: Uh, we can still hear you. Lloyd: Yeah, we could really use some encouraging words right about now. Wu: If you cannot change your circumstances, change yourself. Kai: Hm, can anyone else figure that one out? Jay: His wisdom usually takes a while to set in. But we don't have a while! P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, you're the only one who can survive outside the ship. Zane: She's right. I'm the only one who doesn't need oxygen. I must go alone. Kai: Go get 'em, Zane. (Zane grunts as he's almost blown away.) Cryptor: Approaching comet. Prepare to disengage supplemental boosters. Zane: (He slips.) Aah! No. No. No. No! Come on, Zane. You can do this. You can get back. Ice! (He uses his Ice to return to the ship. After entering the password, he finds the spacesuits.) Lloyd: Come on, Zane, where are you? Cryptor: Booster separation on my command. Five, four, three, two, disengage. Lloyd: We made it! (Garmadon, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., and wu cheer.) Nya: Yeah! All right! Yay! Lloyd: We have our spacesuits and found one way to change ourselves. At least now we can stay on this ride a bit longer. Nya: All right, to commandeer the ship, you have to get to the cockpit. You'll find an access hatch just ahead of you. Cole: You know what's also ahead? A desolate void of nothingness. If any one of us falls off... Kai: We'll take it slow. Together. (They scream as the ship briefly accelerates.) Jay: I can't wait to see the expressions on the faces of those metal chrome domes when they find out we stowed away onboard. Cole: They're Nindroids, nimrod, they don't have expressions. Jay: Oh, yeah. (Cryptor, hearing this, grunts.) Well, Zane has expressions. Kai: Zane's not like them. Do we really have to go over this right now? Jay: It's just so quiet, I'm only trying to fill the space. Get it? (Laughs.) Space. Cryptor: Get rid of them. (He brings up a communication device.) The Ninja have stowed away. Pythor: Stay the course for the Golden Weapons. They must be getting help. We'll track down who's aiding them. Cole: So much for our surprise attack. Look out! (The Nindroids laugh as they fired at them. Jay stole one of their weapons, making his team cheer for him.) Lloyd: Wow! Cool! Cole: (Simultaneously) All right! Jay: Not Jay. Fritz Donnegan! Fear isn't a word where I come from. Lloyd: Oh, man. I'm sorry for introducing him to that. Kai: Don't be. If we can't change our circumstances, that's one way to change yourself. Fire! Cole: Hope we don't need that. Zane: Ice! Cole: Ninja—Uh, oh! Aah! (He tried to use Spinjitzu, but floated away instead.) Kai: Cole! Cole: Guys! A little help, please? Zane: We can't use our Spinjitzu in zero gravity. There's too little resistance. Lloyd: Too little? I'd say the resistance is bit more than we can handle at the moment. Jay: Haven't you heard, scourge? No free rides! Cole: Help! Kai: Jay! Don't let Cole get away! Ugh. Fritz! Save him! Jay: I'm on it, Commander Kiflin. I just blew you away. Haha. Cole: Help! (The boosters activated, leaving Cole.) Jay: Fritz Donnegan to the rescue! (He grabs a rope and goes after Cole.) Cole: Help! Jay: Gotcha! Next time, don't get carried away. Cole: Ah, thanks. I owe you one. Jay: Okay. Stay away from Nya. Cole: Maybe a different one. Cryptor: (They approach the comet.) The Golden Weapons. Prepare for entry. But take us through the comet's tail. Nindroid: General, the comet's letting off a high volume of debris. Cryptor: Do it! Wu: You are almost to the cockpit. Just make sure to continue your course. And focus on the task ahead. Kai: Sensei? I'm getting interference. I can't hear you. Zane: Asteroids. Kai: Cryptor's steering us into the tail of the comet. Find cover! (An asteroid breaks off their cover.) Cole: Cover? What cover? (Some Nindroids go inside the rocket as the rest huddles in fear.) Jay: Hey! Haha! They do have expressions. Ha. (An asteroid hits more Nindroids.) Nevermind. (The rest of the team realizes the Ninja can't hear them.) Wu: They can't hear us because of the asteroid shower. P.I.X.A.L.: They must be preparing to land. Garmadon: But we have to warn them about what else is on that comet. Nya: Uh, yeah, we're not alone either. (Pythor, the Overlord, Overborg, and Nindroids break into the Borg Tower.) Pythor: The transmissions are coming from here. Overlord: Seize the entire building. This place will play a crucial role to our greater agenda once they return with the Golden Weapons. Pythor: Do it! Wu: We must go. Garmadon: But we have to warn them. We can't just leave them without telling them what else is out there. Wu: Grab everything you can. Nya: This way. (She nods toward a hole in the window.) (The Ninja are about to land.) Kai: Looks like we're coming in hot. (lloyd loses his grip.) Jay: Lloyd! (They form a chain to catch hm.) Cole: Hold on! (Pythor reaches the top floor.) Pythor: Huh. The cowards have fled. Overlord: But Arcturus has landed. Prepare the factory. The Golden master will rise on their return! Garmadon: (He and the others are hiding on a window cleaning platform.) He's vulnerable. We must fight him now. Wu: No. Not until we get the Ninja home safe. We must get back in contact. We need to find somewhere we can't be found. Garmadon: I know just the place. (Overborg started to cut the platform's rope.) Nya: The found us. Don't lose those computer components. We need them all. Wu: Hurry. Use our momentum. Together. Now! (He jumps and almost falls, but Garmadon catches him.) Garmadon: I've got you, brother. Nya: great. Now we'll never get out of here. P.I.X.A.L.: Leave that to me. Pythor: Get them, you imbeciles! Nya: (P.I.X.A.L. summons a Hover-Copter.) Good thinking! You're still linked into the security forces. P.I.X.A.L.: Now let's get out of here. Garmadon: I hope the city can survive without us. Wu: So too the Ninja, I pray. (The Ninja crashed into the comet, slightly damaging the ship.) Jay: Ha! We survived! Lloyd: Nya, are you there? Dad? Wu? Anyone? Kai: Maybe the others didn't make it. Zane: They're all gone. Jay: They must have already left for the weapons. Quick, let's take the ship before they get back. Argh! They took the launch key. Kai: Are you telling me this entire ship starts up with a simple little key? Cole: Come on, tell me one of you knows how to hot wire this thing? Lloyd: Hey, guys. Come and see this! They took the lunar rovers. Looks like they left tracks to follow. (They took the last rover.) Jay: Argh! Move your gas tank, I can't see. Kai: Ugh, your blaster is in my rib. Jay: Ugh, that's not a blaster, that's my leg. Cole: Zane, you're squeezing my arm. Zane: I thought that was the accelerator. Kai: (They hide behind a boulder.) This must be where the Golden Weapons landed. Cole: There's the weapons. Kai: And there's the key. Nindroid: Shiny. (He reaches towards it.) Cryptor: No, don't. (The Nindroid disintegrated, making the others back away.) Only the Overlord can withstand the power of all the weapons combined. No one directly touches it. Jay: Those are the Golden Weapons all right. Zane: (A beetle climbs on Zane's hand.) Hello there, little friend. Jay: Oh, would you look at that? Can you believe it? It's an extraterrestrial lifeform. Cole: It's a bug. And it's not what's important right now. Jay: Oh, there's so much we could learn from it. So much we could teach it. I'm gonna call him Glowy. Oh look, Glowy can fly. How cute. Wu: You must not disturb the alien life. They are very dangerous. Can you ear me? Kai: I couldn't make that out, Sensei. What did you say? Wu: The alien life. They're very dangerous. Nya: A few years ago scientists studied a meteorite that had fallen to Ninjago. It mostly came from the same comet you're on. Inside the meteorite, there were the fossilized remains of some kind of parasite that feeds on metal alloys. Zane: They tickle. (He and Jay laugh as they're covered in more beetles.) Jay: Silly Glowy. Zane: (A beetle bites him.) Ow. Nya: Do you hear me? Whatever you do, don't come in contact with the parasites. They eat through metal! Zane: Argh! They're eating through my exoskeleton! Jay: Bad, Glowy! Bad! (The Ninja scream, revealing their hiding spot.) Kai: They're on me too! Jay: They're everywhere! Cryptor: The gold must remain intact. Back to the ship! Zane: What do we do? Any ideas, guys? Cole: Space. Why did we come to space? If I could change any circumstance, I'd change ever coming here in the first place. Lloyd: If you can't change your circumstances, change your mind. Jay: Now's not the time to be quoting Wu. Lloyd: No, I finally see what he means. This is just like the Starteeth. Come on, I've got an idea. (They get back on the rover and chases the Nindroids while the beetles follow them.) Nindroid: Ninja! Cryptor: Get them! Lloyd: Sensei meant instead of focusing on how wrong things are, focus on what's right. We have to think positive. Those parasites aren't just a menace, they're a weapon. Attack! (The beetles distracted the Nindroids, destroying some of their rovers.) Cryptor: Go! (The driver whimpers.) What? (He kicks him out and takes the wheel.) Kai: Now let's go get that launch key. All but Lloyd: Ninja, go! (They defeat some Nindroids.) Zane: Ice! Cole: Hello. Kai: Ninja, go! You can keep your gold. (He steals the key.) I got it! Let's get outta here. Ninja, go! (The Ninja cheer.) Cryptor: Ninja! Jay: We're home free! (They cheer and head back to the rocket, but found it swarming with beetles.) Lloyd: The rocket. It's...destroyed. Jay: Then how are we gonna get home? Cole: There's no way back. Cryptor: You're not the only ones who can adapt! So long, Ninja! (They use rocket boosters to carry the gold back to Ninjago.) Lloyd: No. Kai: They got away. We failed. I repeat, they got the Golden Weapons. Nya: Are you on the rocket? Can you stop them? Kai: No. The ship is destroyed. We're not coming home. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)